Selena the shadow charmer
by storm rider at night 18
Summary: Rather than a brother Kendra has a sister, her name is Selena watch how she will change what happens throughout the course of Fablehaven. Hints of romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Selena the shadow charmer**

I do not own any of these characters or the places they go all things related to Fabelhaven are owned by Brandon Mull.

Selena is a gender bend of Seth Sorenson.

 ** _Prologue_**

 _I was told that I was to young. I was told that I didn't have enough control over the powers I was given, I was too reckless. All I wanted was to prove that I belonged. That I could help, and that I was just as important as... as she was. When she was praised I was scolded. She is light and I am dark, but I thought that we were still the same... we were sisters before this after all._

Chapter One

 _Selena was not happy with her family at the moment. They were always questioning her, scolding her for helping. And now that she was at the Knights of the dawns meeting, they had told her to be silent and not cause any trouble. She was bored, to say the least. She didn't know anyone there, there was nothing to do, and she was not willing to be around the fairies like her older sister was. She had wrinkled her face in disgust at the thought. Of course, it also didn't help that the mask that she was required to wear was itchy._

 _Here she was watching the party goers in own itchy mask's who were also eyeing and speaking to others. She set herself, in one of the corners of the room, as still as a statue. She was unmovable, someone would notice her, not that she minded. It wasn't as if she was the poster girl for normal. Not that she would ever want to be normal. That would be boring. No, she found that her silver hair to be the most dazzling item in the room and judging by the looks that she was receiving from others most would agree._

 _Soon she spotted a young man who stood in the corner opposite of hers, wearing a mask like her own. Their eyes locked onto each other for a brief moment. He seemed to have decided that she was interesting enough for him to make his way over. Making his way across the room and standing beside her as she still resided in her chair, he leaned against the wall with an air of ease about him._

 _"Forgive me for asking you this, but are you perhaps not human?" He questioned with an amused smile. That triggered a flood of laughter to erupt uncontrollably from her lips as she shook her head in dismissal. When she was able to speak again, she replied with an almost matching amused look. "No... I'm human; it's merely because I'm a special kind of breed."_

 _"I can tell, you are radiant." She took notice of how his eyes shined. They were so gray that the color almost appeared to be silver. "How flattering of you to say." She teased, hoping that he would be willing to play her game. He indeed seemed to be a willing participant to this game that they now played. "Flattery? No, I can speak of the truth of you at best._

 _"Rolling her eyes, she motioned for him to take a seat in the chair beside her own. "You must be powerful indeed, you look far too young to be here." He inquired. A smirk crept onto her face as she eased back into her chair more. "I can tend to be most resourceful when I want to be." He leaned down slightly so that he could whisper genitally into her ear. "I believe you." He raised his body and eased his way around her again to lower himself again into the chair beside hers. To her surprise, he offered his hand to her a silent question was placed in that outstretched hand. Placing her own hand in his, they sat together in peaceful silence._

 _Regretfully, that silence was not for long. Catching a small glimpse out of the corner of her eye, she could see her sister Kendra marching her way over to them from across the room. "Remember no names." Selena rushed reminded her in a sing-song tone. Making sure that she wouldn't slip up and somehow have them both be killed by those who might be double agents. Kendra glared darkly at her before using a commanding tone of imperialism. "Come on, we're needed." Selena would not tolerate that. Not from her, They were supposed to be equals, but everyone referred to her as a child compared to Kendra._

 _Selena gave a long-suffering sigh before she stood up from her comfy chair, releasing the hand of her new companion in the process. She raised her head high and locked her own gaze with her sister's dark glare. "No, you're needed. People don't trust or think that I can be on my own for more than a couple of minutes. Or trust that I can take care of myself fine without running my mouth or breaking anything expensive." Selena's voice remained flat and deprived of emotion as she spoke._

 _Kendra's eyes softened for a moment before she decided to switch her tactics. "That's not true. You're just as important as me. If you could merely be a bit more-" "Like you?" Selena harshly cut off her sister's next words." That's never going to happen. You follow the rules as much as possible, but when you do happen to break them, you don't receive the punishment that I would if I had done it. I'm the irresponsible one, I'm reckless, and I now have dark powers that I can't understand because nobody wants me to use them, but because of those powers I can be tempted and corrupted. I can be EVIL! Right? Even though every action that I have taken is so that I can learn more about the world that we are a part of and about the creatures that we may face who live in that world. I don't want to stay ignorant SISTER, but if you do then who am I to stop your choices. Every reckless action that I take is for the sake of helping our family!"_

 _All eyes had turned towards the source of the argument. Making Selena realize that her little safe corner was ruined. She saw the guilt and horror in her sister's eyes as her words were processed in her head. "But now is not the time for disputes, we are as you said before NEEDED." Stressing the last word firmly as she turned her head slightly back to gaze at her newest companion who surprisingly was standing now just a step behind her._

 _He reached down and grasped her hand gently like he had earlier in the evening. Keeping direct eye contact with her, he kissed the hand he possessed in his grip. "Until we meet again, my silver-haired maiden." He whispered against her skin. "Goodbye, my silent knight." Was her own soft reply. Upon releasing her hand, she raised her head up high and glided across the floor towards the door that her sister had entered from. A shocked Kendra following in her wake._


	2. Chapter 2

**Selena the shadow charmer**

I do not own any of these characters or the places they go all things related to Fabelhaven are owned by Brandon Mull.

Selena is a gender bend of Seth Sorenson.

Hi everyone! thank you so much for reading my work so far, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry this second chapter took awhile to make classes are driving me crazy. Feel free to leave comments below and i'll try to read them all. Also I apologize i'm really bad with summaries.

When we last saw the Sorenson sisters' Selena had just met a handsome stranger. Kendra seemed irritated which lead to Selena pointing out how Kendra was treated better than her. After that Selena and Kendra leave the stranger behind to join their guardians for a meeting.

 _Chapter Two_

 _Selena rolled her eyes as she watched her guardians and sister argue about the dragon preserve and that Kendra shouldn't go. Why was she here again? Oh, that's right she thought that they were going to ask her to go on some exciting mission to save the world or whatever. Except that wasn't the case. She was here because of two reasons and two reasons alone. One. She had been personally invited by the head of the Knights of the Dawn themselves. Two. They did not trust her not to get into trouble if they left her at Fablehaven._

 _This was getting nowhere, how on earth was she supposed to learn anything if her family refused to acknowledge that she had powers that they couldn't teach her about. That she needed to find out her limits and not just suddenly discover them like Kendra does. She needs to know so that she could become stronger and be of more use during adventures or the next time something terrible happened on the preserve._

 _Yes, she was only eleven, but she could still play her part and help when needed. That's when the leader appeared in their mask. Selena could not tell if they were male or female, but she could feel a hint of familiarity about them. It was like when she was near dark creatures at Fablehaven something was drawing her in. The room was quiet now, all eyes lay on the one in charge._

 _"You must be Selena, I've heard many things about you." Their voice was masculine with a slight British accent, but somehow She knew that this was not their real voice. "All interesting I hope." Was her off-handed reply. This causes their companions glares to lay upon her as if to burn her flesh and bones off of her in an instant for her inheritance. A deep laugh broke their glares and allowed the masked leader to have the rooms undivided attention once more._

 _"Yes, you are quite interesting Miss Sorenson, I doubt that there is anyone I have met who will be as entertaining as you or your family seem to be." Knowing that they were smiling behind their face mask, Selena merely tilted her head at the words of which were spoken. "I suppose you could call us that. Though I much prefer interesting." A soft knock on the door delayed any further conversation. "Come in Gavin." She was sure that the leader was male now, even if he had switched his British accent from before to a Russian one._

 _The boy from earlier stepped through the doors and glanced around the room. His eyes stopped when they reached her, and she felt a blush slowly rise from her cheeks. "We meet again." "Yes, it appears so." He calmly strode across the room and lifted her hand gently from her side kissing her knuckles. "Does this mean that the maiden shall be accompanying the knights on this quest?" He soothing voice teased her._

 _Before she could come up with a witty remark, the leader had answered in her place. "We would like for both of the young Sorenson girls to accompany our team on this mission they would prove to be most useful." All eyes were once again on the leader at this point. Ready to argue and state that she wasn't up to the task. "I'll do it, I'm not going to miss the chance of seeing live dragons." And with that the decision was final. The words could not be taken back, and she would go. Nothing could stop her._


	3. Chapter 3

When we left off we had just discovered that Selena's new friend was Gavin Rose, Kendra's boy crush. And now going against her families wishes Selena is joining the Knights of the Dawns mission on the Dragon sanctuary called Wyrmroost. Selena refuses to miss out on the chance of a lifetime just because other's say that she is not ready. Will we be finding out soon just how ready this young girl is?

Chapter 3

As they hovered over the terrain in an army issued helicopter, Selena glanced down at the world below. The helicopter would never make it to the sanctuary so they would be landing in a large clearing and climb the rest of the way up the mountain range. Kendra hadn't stopped glaring at her the whole trip, it wasn't her fault that it just so happened that the stranger she had met at the party was, in fact, the Gavin that Kendra had a crush on. A so-called stuttering wonder? Funny, he hadn't stuttered when they spoke then... he had oozed confidence.

She knew her sister wouldn't lie about something like that especially not about a boy that she had a crush on. So who exactly was this Gavin Rose... if that was his real name. Now she was only eleven but knew that there was something wrong with this picture. A boy about the age of fifteen, possibly flirting with her? It made sense that he would flirt with Kendra she was thirteen. Was he actually interested in other prospects? Maybe she is judging the situation to quickly, after all, they only met last night.

Although... maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him. Turning to glance at the boy who occupied her recent thoughts so noticed that as Gavin sat next to her seeming to be asleep his dark hair covering his eyes as his head tilted downward. They would reach their destination in half an hour, so it looked like he had the right idea. Besides, it would help her ignore her sister's childish reaction at the moment. Resting her head against the cool glass Selena slowly allowed her eyes to drift close. Darkness overtaking her vision as she dreamed of nothing.

Selena was awoken from her slumber by a sudden jolt that almost threw her out of her own chair if not for the safety harness strapped across her body. The piolet mentioned that the turbulence from the strong winds outside was becoming too strong for the aircraft to handle. They were going to land, the rest of the way was up to them now. After double-checking their supplies and waving the chopper goodbye, Selena pulled out a map that she had bought and was eyeing the quickest way to the base of the mountain. Warren one of her and Kendra's guardians for this adventure gave her a knowing grin as he slung a bag over his shoulder.

She was glad that he was here, he happened to be one of the few people who didn't yell at her when she needed to satisfy her adventuress side. He encouraged it to a degree and yet, at the same time reminded her to be cautious. She had learned many things from him as they went on their own mini adventures throughout Fablehaven. "A map isn't going to be much help when you're climbing a mountain kid," Trask the knight in charge of this mission stated also eyeing her map. "No." She agreed. "But it will help us to find the base of it much quicker." This made the older knight grin at her, he ruffles her hair. "Smart kid."

Selena beamed as she studied the position of the sun and found where they were on the map. "If we start walking now we can reach the bottom in an hour." Her statement was confirmed by another member of their group that she had yet to learn the name of. Some woman who just happened to have a lovely figure with cold, deadly eyes. Perhaps she could learn something from her. She would have to make a mental note to ask later on adventuring tips.

Their group stayed close together as they started their trek to the base of the mountains. Selena's body was practically tingling with excitement. She heard a soft chuckle and knew that Gavin was beside her. "You're almost bouncing with every step are you really that excited for possible death?" He asked, there was a bit of mirth in his eyes almost as if he was holding an inside joke that only he knew.

"If you must know, Dragons have always been on the top ten of my favorite creatures list. Right next to Griffins and Giants." Gavin bit his lip now almost ready to burst with laughter. "I remember being like you. I was so excited but when I finally met one for the first time... well let's just leave that for after you encounter one." Narrowing her eyes at him for keeping such a secret from her about the experience itself she jerked her head back in the direction of the path. Watching her step as to not trip on any twisting root or loose rocks.

"You know, I've meant to ask you something. Why is your hair Silver? Do you happen to have a dormant albino gene?" She eyed Gavin for a moment. "My hair is far too silver to be blonde or white. It was once a lovely shade of dark brown, but that was what seems like forever ago." She murmured her voice light, almost hidden by the wind that blew around them. Shaking her head to uncloud her mind Selena threw him a smirk. "But I think I'll keep the story of how it turned this color to myself for now. At least not until you tell me how your first time speaking to a dragon went."

Gavin scowled in frustration but did not accuse her of being unfair. "Tell me what kinds of dragons there are. They aren't all like the books are they that would be boring." She asked eagerly to distract him and herself from the long walk they had ahead of them. He beamed at her and reached for her hand. Without hesitation, she took it too preoccupied with the thoughts of what a dragon could look like.

"No two dragons are alike, even if they come from the same nest, each dragon is created differently. They come in all sorts of sizes and colors. Some have scales some wear furs. While it's true that a dragon can breathe fire not all of them do. You'll find that they can also breathe scalding water of freezing ice. One dragon is famously known for its poisiones toxic fumes that she releases. The poison covers her scales from head to toe an instant kill to her victims if they can survive the fumes. Not all dragons fly some swim and others travel across the land..." Gavin rambled off about dragons the rest of the hike, and with each new description, it made Selena swoon over the thought of meeting one more and more. "One dragon was so terrible that he was made an honorary demon, but not just any demon he was called Navarog the demon prince." Selena's eyes sparkled brightly as he described what the dragon was supposed to look like.

"Well, now we know what can get good old Gavin here talking without his stutter coming out." Warren teased from ahead which caused said boy to blush in embarrassment. "S-sh-shut up W-wa-warren." Quickly he released her hand and moved towards some of the other knights as if hoping to escape from Warren's jests. Which left Selena with nothing to do but pout as everyone started to settle in for a quick rest before they began the climb towards the top of the steep mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait the holidays are crazy aren't they? Feel free to leave comments below to let me know how i'm doing and if you like the story or not. I know that FableHaven doesn't have a lot of fans anymore, but i'm hoping that because of Brandon Mull's new books the DragonWatch series people will start to pick it back up again or start to read it. Again please don't be afraid to tell me if i've made a mistake in my writing or with the characters themselves i'm always looking for a second opinion.

When we last left off our knights had just made it to the base of the mountain, but will they make it past the treacherous climb to the top in order to reach their destination? Selena is having an inner battle with herself on whether or not she can trust this Gavin Rose guy or not. Maybe it won't be a mistake if she just trusts her instincts, besides he seems to trust her more than her own family. Will Gavin show his true colors or will his friendship turn out to be nothing but betrayal.

 _ **Chapter four**_

Tying the rope tightly across her waist Selena made sure that it was secure and that there was no way for it to come loose and her to get lost. Her backpack strapped tightly as well as her adventure pack, she would rather die than find out that it had disappeared. A determined look crossed her face as scooped her long hair up into a bun on the top of her head before stuffing that into an old faded Klondike hat. She didn't really need it, nor did she need any of the other winter gear that was covering her body from the soon to be freezing climate. She didn't feel the cold air like she uses to, not since she got her powers. Not that she was going to reveal her secrets just yet, after all, she was pretty sure that not everyone knew about her abilities.

She eyed the others as they tied themselves up to the rope and then scanned the path ahead. Shifting in place impatiently as excitement filled her eyes, this was it something exciting something dangerous. The kind of adventure that she had always dreamed of... in the background, she could hear them talking about whether or not they should instead hide in Kendra's knapsack which had some cool expendable charm on it that could fit an entire warehouse of junk inside. No way she was going to miss seeing the gate. She knew that she could find it just as well as her sister if not faster. Plus she would never forgive herself for missing out on one of the adventuring tasks on her list of adventures she wanted to do when she was older.

As they started their climb Kendra was placed in the lead while she was boxed in the middle by the others, but she didn't mind, let Kendra play follow the leader while she was going to actually learn something. She turned to Trask and asked. "How long do you think it will take us to reach the gates?" Trask smiled at her and casually shrugged. "That depends on the climb and how fast it takes your sister to find the gates. Could take hours once we reach the peak." Selena frowned at his reliance on her sister, but she was the one that was initially requested for this task so it's not like she could complain much about it. Glancing up front, she caught Warren's gaze her guardian winked slyly at her as if to say that he knew that she could find it faster.

'Challenge issued and excepted Warren.' She thought sharply in his direction narrowing her eyes in determination. She caught Tanu's amused glance and quickly stuck her tongue out at him before quickly pulling it back in as to not freeze the appendage permanently onto her face. The climb began in silence along a steep path covered in snow and ice. As they climbed higher and higher, the trail got narrower as they continued on, the falling snow being blown into their path harshly by the strong wind.

A couple of hours later the group was slowing down more and seemed to become disoriented... they were pulling away from where Kendra was guiding them towards. She heard the others screaming about how they were being led in the wrong direction and that they were going to fall off a cliff. Selena pushed her way forward and yanked hard on the rope stopping all of them in their tracks. **"ENOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"** She screamed in rage her hat blowing off her head allowing loose strands of her hair to tangle up around her face.

Turning to face Kendra she saw the gates further up ahead. Pointing her gloved finger, she glanced behind her and snapped. "Now I don't care what you happen to see whether it's a cliff, blizzard, or even an iceberg the gate is right there, and that's where we are heading. Being part of a team is all about trusting the people you are working with. Now I know that we don't really know each other and that my sister and I are young and may be seen as inexperienced, but I assure you that my sister and I have no death wish whatsoever. So when she says the gate is that way it is that way. She can see through the magic unlike you guys so whose word is more believable. Now stop acting like children throwing tantrums and march your buts up there so that we can get out of this storm!" Warren and Tanu nodded and glared at their companions while Trask lifted his head and said. "Lead on."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while for this story; I'm sorry for the long wait work has been hectic lately. I hope you like this chapter. Remember I own nothing to do with FableHaven Please comment below.

After climbing for hours, they finally reach the gates everyone is skeptical, but Selena encourages them to move onward. Refusing to die by stupidity or frostbite, she helps her sister coral their lost friends towards the gate.

 **Chapter five**

 _The air was vastly different once Kendra_ _pushed those massive gates open, Selena rushed into the warm air with the others while untying the rope from her waist. Suddenly a large animal landed in front of the group. A dragon! Selena squealed happily at the sight if hearts or stars could show up in a humans pupil she does not doubt that they would shine brightly in hers. Her eyes remained locked onto the beast as Gavin took the lead. "Welcome to Wyrmost I am glad you have found your way safely to the gates we have been expecting you." She caught her breath in shock she could understand dragon. "Thank you for your warm welcome. We are honored to be here and to meet you. My name is Gavin Rose, and these are my companions. I trust you know the reason why we are here?" "Yes we of Wyrmost have been informed of your mission, and though we can not ensure your safety, we do wish you well on your journey."_

 _Gavin gave simple introductions of the team, and then he laid a hand on her shoulder. "This is my friend Selena. She has a love for dragons." To her, it felt like the whole world had stopped, a weight had been placed on her chest. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his, and she ended up swooning a bright blush lay on her cheeks the longer she made eye contact with the beast the more flustered she felt, unable to move yet her thoughts remained in motion. "It is an honor to meet you, young shadow charmer. We were not aware that your kind still existed; it has been far too long since we have laid eyes upon one of you." Unconsciously she leaned towards him, straining against Gavin's grip on her shoulder. "Selena," Gavin whispered. She snapped back and glared at him. "Don't ruin the moment! This is my very first dragon! I am allowed to gush over my first ever dragon!" Hissing at him, she glanced back at the dragon hopefully._

 _The beast chuckled and carefully leaned forward slowly. "I would be honored to keep you here if you so wished young one. After all, rarities like you should be protected, especially since female shadow charmers are even rarer than males." Gavin tugged her behind him and bared his teeth snarling. "She's not interested." "Oh my do I sense a spark of jealousy? How amusing, I wonder how long she will remain ignorant to your true self? Surely she would rather honesty that deception." 'Deception? What are you hiding Gavin? Will you betray us?' Her face became guarded as Gavin growled. "I was planning on telling her later, but not now." Selena, despite her curiosity, reached out and wrapped her arms around Gavin's waist. She tugged him slightly so that he was no longer in his protective stance. "Gavin, you are in between me and one of the coolest things to ever roam the earth. You better have a damn good reason or else." Her voice was as cold as ice as she snapped harshly at him._

 _Gavin's face tensed but his eyes never left the majestic giant. Kendra's voice broke the cold atmosphere. "We should probably get started soon, we-we don't want to waste any more time." Glancing at her sister Selena's eyes widened in shock, while it was warmer now that they were past the gates Kendra looked like she was close to turning into a popsicle. Extending her arm, she quickly pulled her older sister closer for any warmth she could provide. "Gavin...please, she's freezing." "By all means rest for I'm sure you will have a tiring journey ahead, packs with more supplies are waiting for you just past that hill, courtesy of the caretaker here, I am sure that they have extra blankets for warmth as well." The dragon said before taking off into the air._

 _Gavin helped lead the others to the small hill where supplies did wait for them, and it was all agreed that they would start fresh in the morning. As they sat gathered around a small fire, Selena gasped in realization and then groaned in defeat as the others eyed her questioningly. "What's wrong buddy?" Warren asked, looking more amused as if he already knew the answer to his question next to him Tanu shook his head and struggled not to laugh. "I Never got the dragons **NAME**!" Huffing in irritation as she covered her face with her gloved fingers. Kendra smacked her as some of the adults laughed, Gavin gave her a smirk and said. "Don't go changing on us anytime soon, alright, milady." His teasing only made her feel more embarrassed. "I liked you better when you didn't talk as much." She snapped back before snatching her sleeping bag and rolling it out next to him._

 _He raised a silent eyebrow at this, and she scoffed. "Don't get the wrong idea; it's just that out of everyone here you've dealt with dragons the most ergo the safest place to be is by your side." Crawling into the bag, she gave him a pointed look. "If you let anything eat me I'll haunt you as a ghost for the rest of your life." "Your too small and thin to even be considered a snack, they'd be more likely to take Tanu or Trask first. Those two have more meat on them." "All the more reason not to sleep next to those two then, thank you for the information." Pulling the bag over her head, she let the darkness consume her. After all, Gavin never disagreed with her about him being the safest person to be around right now. And even though she was still at war with herself on whether to trust him or not at least, she could test him to see how far he was willing to go for that trust._


End file.
